fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Espeon
Yazmyne's Espeon is -Type Pokemon and the sixth Pokemon Yazmyne obtained during her travels in Kanto. She is Yazmyne's seventh Pokemon overall. Biography Kanto = Yazmyne received Eevee as an egg in Forced Evolution! from the Eevee brothers as an apology from them after they stole Yazmyne's Staryu and forcibly evolved it into Starmie. Eevee hatched in Stylistic Lessons! after Yazmyne learned more about grooming her Pokemon. Upon being hatched, Eevee was shown scared of Yazmyne's Pokemon as she disliked battling against them, but she quickly warmed up to them, displaying her joy with Helping Hand. Yazmyne began training Eevee in Overwhelimg Aroma, and she recently mastered Hidden Power. She was then allured by the aroma of a Spritzee, who attacked Eevee thinking her a challenger. Eevee fled from the attacking Pokemon, scared, leading Yazmyne and Ivysaur to step up against the wild Fairy-Type. Yazmyne had Ivysaur continue training Eevee when she was preparing for the Sky Relay Tournament in Gale Wings!. Following the tournament, Eevee's progress was evident when she revealed to know Dig. Despite being a baby, Eevee proved powerful and Yazmyne had her battle Lt. Surge's Pachirisu in The Army Salute! as Yazmyne's second Pokemon during her Gym Battle. Eevee proved very quick able to evade Pachirisu's Nuzzle and Super Fang attack by keeping light on her feet and using Dig. Eeveen then hammered powerful Hidden Power attacks before returning underground for safety Pachirisu nearly forced Eevee out of the ground with Discharge, but Eevee used another Hidden Power from underground to explode on Pachirisu. Eevee then knocked out the Electric-Type with a subsequent Tackle. Eevee went on to battle Surge's Magneton who stunned her with Metal Sound in order to prepare Electric Terrain, which rendered Eevee unable to use Dig. Eevee's Hidden Power was trounced by Zap Cannon, which knocked her out upon contact. When Yazmyne was battling on the S.S. Anne in Battles on the Port Bough I!, she had Eevee face a Vulpix and she lost after her Hidden Power was overwhelmed by a Flamethrower. During the Indigo Plateau Conference, Yazmyne refrained from using Eevee too much. Her first battle was in the second round, having defeated Park's Parasect before falling to his Girafarig in A Decreasing Confidence Interval!. She then competed in the third round where she faced a Beartic in Battled Down to Pidgeot!. Beartic was too big and was able to counter or endure all of Eevee's attacks before launching a few concrete blows that knocked out the Evolution Pokemon. When Yazmyne planed to go to Riau to enter its Grand Festival and regional conference, she decided to take Eevee and her other Pokemon who did not enter Contests. So Eevee along with Elekid and Aerodactly went with their trainer to the Riau region. |-| Riau = Eevee appeared in Winds of Riau! as she along Yazmyne, Elekid, and Aerodactyl entered the Riau region. Yazmyne had her battle Michael's Totodile in the same episode, and she easily defeated the Water-Type with Hidden Power and Trump Card after dodging Totodile's inexperienced attacks. Eevee participates in Yazmyne's first Riau gym battle against Scott in A Toxic Lecture!. She battled first against his Weepinbell but lost. In Double the Helping Hand!, Eevee then entered in Yazmyne's first Riau contest, the Lantana Town Contest, in the appeal stage. She used a creative Helping Hand to stimulate the audience into synchronized clapping before finishing with a stunning Hidden Power. This allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds of the contest. Eevee battled as Yazmyne's second (and final) Pokemon in her Carnation City Gym Battle, defeating Claire's Eevee in a tough match to earn Yazmyne the Charm Badge. In Nurse Eevee!, when Yazmyne's Bagon was defeated in a battle, he refused any of Yazmyne's attempts to try to treat him. Because Bagon's injuries were getting worse, Eevee "forgot" Double Team and learned Refresh to heal Bagon. In the next episode, Eevee entered the Laceflower City contest, again in the appeal stage. She surrounded herself with ghostly purple orbs of Hidden Power then illumnated with her newly learned Refresh to extend sparkling purple rays across the stage before the glowing orbs naturally faded out. Eevee's appeal once again advanced Yazmyne to the battle rounds. When Yazmyne had a rematch against Michael in Failed Rematch, Yazmyne chose Eevee to battle second in their two-on-two battle after Elekid was defeated. Yazmyne wanted to hold back her Pokemon, but Eevee refused to throw away a match. Eevee battled seriously and quickly defeated Michael's new Snorunt. She then had a rematch against Michael's Totodile, but the Totodile she once knew had evolved into Croconaw, gaining more power and new attacks in the process. However, Eevee proved too strong and experienced, defeating Crononaw with Last Resort and winning Yazmyne the battle. During the Aster Discharge, Eevee battled in the first round against Blake's Larvitar and won the battle, which ended with a Hidden Power. After this victory, Yazmyne began to make a habit of brushing Eevee's coat, beginning in Grooming Your Pokemon. In The Froslass Tundra and the Electric Iron Tail, Yazmyne partnered Eevee with Electabuzz during the first round of the Wild Rose Masquerade tournament against Gordon and his Sneasel and Druddigon. Eevee and Electabuzz were able to doge most of Gordon's Pokemon attacks while dealing so effective damage. With Yazmyne's command, the two Pokemon perfected their Electric Iron Tail, but the collision of the Electric Iron Tail caused an explosion that knocked out Eevee as well as Gordon's Pokemon; with Electabuzz still standing, Eevee's trainer advances to the third round. After the match, Yazmyne told her pair the the three of them need to master their combinations. In A Prelude of What's to Come, Eevee partnered alongside Ralts in the third round of the tournament against Audrey and her Braviary and Onix. The pair were initially trapped by Onix's attacks from below and Braviary's from above. Yazmyne ultimately had Eevee enhance Ralts' attacks with Helping Hand, enhancing her Confusion and Future Sight attacks. At the end of the battle, Eevee and Braviary knocked each other out in a collision of Last Resort and Brave Bird, but Ralts defeated Onix with Magical Leaf, allowing Yazmyne to advance to the final. In Burning with Arctic Passion Eevee participated in Yazmyne's gym battle against Diamond as her second Pokemon. Due to a Light Screen defense left by Electabuzz, Eevee defeated Vanilluxe with a Iron Tails, finished with a blast of Hidden Power. During Eevee's battle against Walrein, the Light Screen eventually faded, leaving Eevee more exposed to Walrein's Ice Beam, attacks. Eevee was struck by some attacks, but used its superior speed to strike Walrein from several directions and knock it out with Trump Card. Eevee then faced Diamond's Cloyster in the next episode and could not penetrate Cloyster's defenses, leading Eevee to be defeated with an Aurora Beam, followed by Spike Cannon. Eevee teamed with Shelgon in the first round battles of the Riau Grand Festival. The team battled Emma's team of Houndoom and Vileplume on the grassy field in Rematch of the Festival Millennium!. Houndoom and Vileplume stole an early lead with their Sunny Day combinations, and after three minutes, Vileplume and Shelgon were knocked out, leaving Eevee and Houndoom to battle. Their rematch reminisced their first battle almost perfectly except this time Eevee has Refresh as a key asset in the battle. Despite Yazmyne and Eevee initially trailing behind in points, Eevee's excellence and talent outclassed Houndoom's. Before the clock expired, Eevee dodged a Solar Beam and struck with Last Resort, which won Yazmyne the battle. Eevee later teamed with Electabuzz in the quarterfinals of the festival in A Rivalry Showstopper. They performed on the water stage and defeated Braxton's team of Swampert and Corsola to advance Yazmyne to the semifinals. During the Middlemist Conference, Eevee partnered with Cyndaquil against Collin's Crawdaunt and Lairon. Yazmyne states that if she advanced to the semifinals of the Grand Festival she would have use the pair together. Eevee and Cyndaquil worked together effectively in order to defeat Collin's Pokemon and land Yazmyne her place in the Top 16. Against Michael in the quarterfinals of the same tournament, Eevee battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon and managed to defeat his Manectric. Michael retaliated with Froslass. In the battle, Eevee's Hidden Power was revealed to be Ghost-Type. The attack along with her Iron Tail and Double Team forced Michael and Froslass to act desperately, and Froslass defeated Eevee with an assault of relentless attacks, so the Evolution Pokemon could not counter to adjust to the situation. When Yazmyne's left for the Orange Islands, she decided to keep Eevee with her. |-| Orange Islands = Yazmyne continued to keep Eevee as her walking companion throughout the Orange Archipelago. She did not battle as much during her travels in the region, but Yazmyne always had her as a last resort for tough situation, such as when she helped Yazmyne capture a Flareon and a wild Chansey. Eevee did not battle an Orange Crew Leader until Yazmyne's Full Battle against Drake. Eevee battled as Yazmyen's sixth Pokemon, against Drake's Poliwrath. She used her great speed to dodge Poliwrath's Hypnosis and barrage of Dynamic Punch while dealing damage through Iron Tail and Trump Card. She was eventually struck by a Hydro Pump, but immediately trusted back with Dig, winning the battle. Eevee went up against Drake's Dragonite and eluded some of its attacks with Double Team, before striking with two Iron Tails. When Eevee went for a third Iron Tail, Dragonite caught the evolution Pokemon, and blasted her at point-blank range with Hyper Beam, defeating her. At the end of Yazmyne's journey in the Orange Islands, Yazmyne had Eevee continue to travel with her in order to prevent her mother from using a Thunder, Water, or Fire Stone, as Yazmyne was not ready to evolve her Eevee. The two then set off to Johto with Shellos and Gastly. |-| Johto Battle Frontier = In In the Face of Royalty, Yazmyne battles Castle Valet Darach and had Eevee battle first against Darach's Houndoom. Eevee scored an early lead in the battle with Dig and Trump Card, but Houndoom landed an Attract on Eevee, which paved his way to victory. |-| Sinnoh = Upon entering the Sinnoh region, Yazmyne struggled to train Espeon has she was unaware of her evolved Pokemon's total capabilities. Espeon participated in Yazmyne's first Sinnoh gym battle against Candice of Snowpoint City. Unable to battle effectively on the icy terrain, Espeon was soundly defeated by Candice's Snowver. Following Espeon's defeat, Yazmyne tries to have Espeon battle in order to tap into her abilities. Espeon battled Gallade with both Pokemon battling on their own, not taking any commands from Yazmyne. Interestingly, Espeon wasn't affected by Gallade's Will-o-Wisp, which was supposed to burn her. During the Jubilife Contest in That New Contest Smell, Espeon appeared on the appeal stage of the contest, performing only a balanced yet glorious Morning Sun that advanced Yazmyne to the battle rounds. In Buneary's Battling Excursion, Espeon was ordered by Yazmyne to follow Buneary who wanted to run off and train alone. Espeon healed all of Buneary's victims and stayed back when Buneary was battling Jake's Pokemon. Espeon stepped in when Buneary was defeated by Jake's Luxio. Espeon defeated Luxio and brought Buneary back to Yazmyne. Espeon battled as Yazmyne final Pokemon against Roark in A Coordinator's Rocky Road during Yazmyne's bid for the Coal Badge, defeating his weakened Rampardos and overpowering Roark's Geodude to win Yazmyne the badge. Espeon teamed with Shinx in TV Gal! in a double battle against Alicia's Purugly and Mawile. Shinx was defeated early in the battle, leaving Espeon to battle both Pokemon alone. Prioritizing speed and evasion, Espeon knocked out the two Pokemon and won the battle. In the next episode, Espeon continued to train Shinx, who was reflecting on this recent loss. When Shinx was later defeated by his father, a Luxray, Espeon was still proud that Shinx had mastered Iron Tail. She stepped in to defend Shinx and defeat Luxray and a very tough battle. Espeon then battled in Yazmyne's Eterna City gym battle against Gardenia's Turtwig and Cherrim as Yazmyne's first Pokemon in The Worst of Grass Stains. Espeon struggled a bit against both Pokemon, while unveiling her ability to use Psychic once more to defeat Turtwig, but she was unable to do so against Cherrim, whom she defeated regardless. Espeon was then defeated by Gardenia's highly aggressive Roserade. Espeon's first Sinnoh Contest was the Hearthome Double Performance where she appealed with Shinx in Two Times the Appeal. The two made constellations with Espeon utilizing her Hidden Power and rainbow Psychic with Shinx's Shock Wave. Espeon fashioned the Hidden Power orbs into rings that Espeon and Shinx jumped through. The pair clashed with a double Iron Tail before using them to destroy the Hidden Power orbs in a sparkle. Espeon and Shinx's performance allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds, but their appeal was criticized for a lack of balance between the two Pokemon. Espeon teamed with Buizel in Fantina's Contest Gym Battle! to battle Fantina for Yazmyne's bout for the Relic Badge. Espeon and Buizel emerged victorious against Fantina's Mismagius and Duskull in Fantina's unorthodox Contest Gym Battle, winning the battle by points when time expired. Espeon performed for Yazmyne in the battle rounds of the Solaceon Contest in Free to Worry!. Espeon's talents allowed her to advance Yazmyne to the finals, where they ultimately defeated Ariel and her Beautifly in an impressive performance by both Pokemon, which concluded when Beautifly was felled by Espeon's Iron Tail. Espeon battled as Yazmyne's last Pokemon in her gym battle against Crasher Wake in The Crasher's Big Splash!. She faced Wake's Floatzel in a difficult match and defeated him after turning a highly empowered Aqua Jet back onto Floatzel with Psychic. In the next episode, a weakened Espeon teamed with Yazmyne's other Pokemon to fend against Team Galactic after they attacked the Great Marsh. Everyone was overwhelmed and Espeon used Psychic to take them all to safety. When Yazmyne was captured by a Drapion, Espeon tried to find Yazmyne with her Psychic abilities, but she had become tired. Espeon pressed on but got wedged in the mud, needing to be saved by Ethan. Espeon was taken to the Pokemon Center where she and Yazmyne's other Pokemon needed two days of recovery. After Buizel accidentally injured Yazmyne during the Majolica Town Double Performance, Espeon was completely furious and lashed out Buizel, hurting him severely. During the Double Performance of the Michina Town Contest, Espeon appealed with Lopunny. Espeon wrapped Lopunny with her orbs of Hidden Power as she danced. Espeon then levitated Lopunny with her Psychic to allow Lopunny to dance in midair while the Rabbit Pokemon also shined with Magic Coat in contrast of colors between Magic Coat and Hidden Power. Espeon had Lopunny slowly descend to the stage while her Hidden Power stayed aloft. Lopunny twirled around Esepon with Ice Beam, which allowed her to destroy the crystal orbs in a sparkle. Lopunny and Espeon allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds. During the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Espeon battled masterfully alongside Altaria against Jillian's Gallade and Infernape. Early in the battle, Espeon and Altaria countered Infernape and Gallade's opening attacks before they paralyzed the pair with Psychic and Perish Song with Espeon immune to the effects of Perish Song due to her Magic Bounce ability. Their beautiful combinations and performance were largely admired by Fantina. Infernape and Mismagius naturally retaliated, but Espeon and Altaria did not make it easy. During the match, Espeon and Altaria were electrified by Gallade's electric ring of Shock Wave. However, Espeon developed a new combination on the spot, Iron Tail Spiral, which she would later use in future battles. Espeon stole Mismagius' electricity with her Iron Tail to create a spiral and try it to Infernape. At the end of the battle, Espeon electrified Altaria's Sky Attack with Zap Cannon, and he collided with Jillian's Black Flare Blitz that ended the battle in a massive explosion that nearly swept everyone off their feet. When time ran out, Espeon was overjoyed to know she helped Yazmyne earn her second Grand Festival title. Espeon battled second in Yazmyne's Sunnyshore Gym Battle against Volkner. Yazmyne called on Espeon to face Jolteon after Volkner's Pokemon had paralyzed Drapion. With her Magic Bounce ability, Espeon was immune to Jolteon's Thunder Wave and proceeded to defeat him with pure psychic power. Yazmyne recalled Espeon and returned her to face Volkner's empowered Luxray. Despite Espeon's Hidden Power defense and Psychic abilities, she was not able to overcome Luxray's speed and electrical power, which were enhanced by Electric Terrain. Though Espeon landed strong blows, she was defeated by powerful Charge Beam. In the quarterfinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference, Yazmyne had Espeon battle third in her Full Battle against Jackson. She faced his Drifblim and easily overwhelmed it with clever use of Iron Tail, Hidden Power, and Psychic. Espeon's efforts were for naught, however, when Drifblim consumed itself and Espeon in an Explosion. The impact rendered both Pokemon unable to battle. a Darkrai in the beginning of the match despite the type disadvantage. Due to her speed and abilitiy to predict attacks, Espeon proved too agile for Darkrai to hit with Dark Pulse or Ice Beam while she landed an Iron Tail. Darkrai's trainer tried to put Espeon to sleep with Dark Void, but Espeon's Magic Bounce ability allowed her to take control of the Dark Void and turn it back on Darkrai, putting it to sleep. However, she awoke him with the power of a direct Zap Cannon, which also immediately paralyzed the Pitch Black Pokemon. The battle resumed and Espeon stole Darkrai's Ice Beam with her Iron Tail creating a spiral, which she turned back on Darkrai in an explosion. Espoen then pinned Darkrai to the ground with another Iron Tail and took it out of the match with Zap Cannon. Espeon had not taken any damage from the entire battle and she'd been the only Pokemon in all of Sinnoh able to defeat Darkrai. Espeon was then recalled but returned to the battle to face an Accelgor in another type disadvantage. Accelgor's speed proved too much for the highly trained Espeon and she took damage from Quick Attack and Bug Buzz after being surrounded by a Double Team. Espeon turned the tabled with her rainbow Psychic that stopped the Bug Buzz and immobilized Accelgor. She then won the battle with a clever use of Iron Tail and Hidden Power. She was recalled again and returned to be Yazmyne's last Pokemon in the match, and she faced a Lucario, who aura proved too strong for Espeon's Psychic. During the match, Espeon took attacks from Extreme Speed and Force Palm while she retalitated with Iron Tail and Hidden Power, and both Pokemon were pushed to their limits. Their climatics battle ended when Espeon descended with Iron Tail and Lucario generated an Aura Sphere in his paws. Iron Tail and Aura Sphere collided in a large explosion that knocked out both Pokemon. |-| Unova = Personality and Characteristics When first hatched, Eevee was a playful Pokemon, who always happy and friendly with others. She had a curious nature and would follow Ivysaur whenever he wandered away from the group. When it came time to start battling and training, Eevee would do her best to not let Yazmyne down and she proved a confident battler during Yazmyne's bout in the Indigo Plateau Conference. During Yazmyne's journeys in Riau, Eevee's playful nature became more serious as she began battling against stronger opponents and would train dutifully with Yazmyne's Pokemon. Eevee's devotion to Yazmyne and her teammates has always been unflinching and she would jump to her teammate's aid whenever she could. During training, Eevee would frequently use Refresh to restore her teammates to full health so they could resume training. Though Eevee, herself, was limited to how often she could use Refresh at a time, the supportive move proved critical to assist Yazmyne's Pokemon whenever they were badly injured after a battle or being attacked by angry Pokemon. Upon evolution, Espeon's playful nature almost completely faded, and she developed a personality fit for precision and elegance. However, Espeon struggled with her new telekinetic abilities. Upon using Hidden Power to fly for the first time, she panicked and she had difficulty learning Psychic as she did not know how to properly focus on objects, Pokemon, or attacks. As a result, she could not rely on her psychic abilities to win a battle. After Yazmyne met Cyrus, Espeon learned to focus her energy toward the gem on her forehead and used the new feelers on her tail to read her enemies attacks and avoid damage. She eventually mastered control of her new abilities and new form. All of Epseon's training made her pivotal in Yazmyne's journey in winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival and defeating a Darkrai without taking any damage. When Venusaur left, Espeon became the central leader in Yazmyne's team and become her ace and strongest Pokemon though Yazmyne had to tell her she did not need to compensate. Even so, Espeon would have to use her Psychic to stop some of her teammates from squabbling. As a result, Espeon's attitude lightened though she was strict and brutal in all of her battles. Her brutality was first seen after the Michina Town Contest, where she watched Buizel accidentally whip Yazmyne with his Aqua Jet. Following the contest, an outrages Espeon unleashed a barrage of attacks on Buizel, and the Water-Type was barely able to fight back. She could not be calmed by Swablu music and Buneary and Luxio were unable to stop her. She was finally stopped after Harlem's Darmanitan knocked her out. When Buizel ran away, she would find him following Yazmyne and they battled frequently with Espeon winning each time. Espeon eventually forgave Buizel and returned him to Yazmyne when he was getting sick from holding back his evolution for too long. Since her Eevee stage, Espeon had always enjoyed Contests and she mostly performed on the appeal stage in the Riau region using Hidden Power or Refresh. Upon evolution, Espeon's appeals became far more graceful but she had some issues in Double Performances as her powerful attacks, extensive training, and strong connection with Yazmyne risked outshining her teammates. Espeon, however, did not mind compensating and frequently adjusted her power levels, which ultimately formed more beautiful appeals. Moves Known Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Psychic Pokémon